So-called plug and receptacle connectors include connector parts that are selectively mateable for effecting electrical connection between cable wires. For these connectors to operate satisfactorily, they must be capable of use in adverse environments. An ever increasing adverse environment encountered is that of interference from external radio frequency and electromagnetic fields frequently referred to merely as RFI and EMI. There have been a number of approaches attempted in the past which have been found useful in preventing such interference of relatively low frequency character and shielding devices have been used which involve relatively complex machining and spring type devices which produce electrical contact between the connector parts during mating of the plug and receptacle. However, all such known interference prevention means are not completely satisfactory in one or more respects.